


Halogen Lights

by notsafeforowls



Series: Stand-Alone Mick/Ray Prompt Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: The apartment they're hiding out in sucks, but maybe the dodgy lights aren't so bad after all.





	Halogen Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Atomwave and yellow halogen lights.
> 
> I'm mickroryed on Tumblr, feel free to yell at me about ships over there.

There are quite a few problems with the apartment they’ve chosen to make their own while they wait for the team to return. The biggest is probably the lack of basic utilities - Ray hasn’t asked what Mick did to get them running water, but he’s tempted to out of the hope that Mick will get them warm water next. The lights - ugly yellow; not always working; flickering in a way that still worries Ray a little when they do work, and doing a half-assed job lighting anything beyond the few feet directly under the fixtures - had originally been pretty high on the list.

Now? Ray’s almost looking forward to the next stubbed toe because it turns out that the awful, hazardous, not particularly nice lights are suddenly amazing when he’s stretched out on the bed as Mick fucks into him, his movements half lazy, half teasing.

Ray curls his fingers just obviously enough to get Mick’s attention, catches the quick smile that flickers across Mick’s face as he pins Ray’s right wrist to the bed a little harder. He’ll have a bruise there tomorrow, that he’ll cover with a long sleeve and refuse to let Gideon fix, no matter how much Mick tells him he should.

The lights go out for a second; Ray tenses and Mick groans quietly.

“Dammit, Haircut,” he mutters, and the next thrust is a little harder. “Warn me.”

“Sorry,” Ray manages, and maybe the lights are still awful, and maybe he’s about to say something about how suddenly being plunged into darkness makes him a bit nervous, but he gets distracted. By the way the light plays across Mick’s skin. The shadows and shapes that Ray can suddenly see in the scars that Mick usually keeps covered. Ray lifts his free hand to brush his fingers across Mick’s shoulder, keeping to the edges of the scarring, where he knows that Mick can actually feel his touch.

Mick curses a bit at that, thrusting harder. Ray lets out a low whine as Mick lets go of his wrist to slip his hand between them, fumbling for Ray’s cock; his rhythm falters when his hand wraps around Ray’s hot flesh, and Ray _tries_ to say something, anything. The words are lost as he comes, hot and messy between them; his eyes close seconds before everything is tinged with yellow as Mick drops his head onto Ray’s shoulder and comes, hips jerking unsteadily between Ray’s legs.

He grits out, “ _Ray_ ,” like it’s a plea, turning his head just enough to press a kiss to Ray’s jaw.

Above the end of the bed, the light flickers again, but Ray ignores it in favour of smiling and gentle nudging at Mick until he pulls out and throws himself on the bed beside him. Ray runs the tip of an index finger across the spot where the scars on his shoulders meet untouched skin.

He could do this forever, if Mick wants him to.

“What?” Mick mumbles as he grabs the edge of the sheet to pull it up just enough to cover them both to the waist. It’s half a complaint, half a genuine question. His face is half in shadow – he doesn’t look as annoyed at the world whenever they do this – and Ray is suddenly tempted to say exactly what he’s thinking.

“Nothing,” he says instead.  


End file.
